lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Hayes
Brooklyn "Brooke" Hayes is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Brooke is introduced as a very beautiful blonde short haired cat in season 1, and keeps that look for the rest of the series. However, it is revealed that she didn't always look like this. She had a makeover done when she moved to California in 8th grade. Previously, she is shown to be a sitting short haired cat with orange fur and hazel-copper eyes. Personality Brooklyn is described as your typical high school mean girl: popular, controlling, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants, when really, she only does this because of her parent's divorce. She can be destructive and throw a huge fit if something isn't going her way. She also has an explosive temper, as shown in episode 22, where she screams and nearly runs Savannah over trying to get Mimi/Gigi because if your arch-enemy stole your pet and shows it off, you would probably do that too. Another example of her anger is in Episode 23 when Brooke injures Savvy before being thrown at a locker, knocking her unconscious. However, this is not always the case. Brooke is also insecure, as she has bulimia and anorexia which explains her insecurity. She also cares for others, as she did try to save her and Sage's relationship, as she truly loves him, but uses her new boyfriend Malcolm to make Sage jealous and possibly win him back. Brooke is a nice cat on the inside, but has been hardened by a difficult home life and the need to be perfect into someone she's not. History ''Before Popular'' It is said by Savannah that Brooke was "Pretty Dorky" when she was younger. She always hanged around with Savannah, It was a tearful goodbye the last time they seen eachother, Season 1 Brooke used to be the most popular girl in OCD, and rejected Savannah's friendship, and made fun of her and her looks, but after Savannah gets her new makeover, Brooke becomes jealous because of the attention Savannah was now getting. She texts her friend Rachel to "ruin her" by spraying ink on her from her pen. Brooke begins to make fun of Savannah's weight, telling her she looks like a sausage, making Savannah cry. She constantly calls her fat and tells her that she needs to lose weight. After she finds out that Savvy has asked Sage to be her partner for a project, she decides to spread rumors about Savannah to keep Sage away from her. Sage breaks her heart telling her that he want to see her anymore, much to Brooke's satisfaction, but Brooke then sees that Savannah sitting regularly with Tom Dawson at lunch. After school, she creates a plan called "Operation Fry the Sausage" to "destroy" Savannah. She invites Rachel and Alicia to her house, to tell her about her new plan, but soon, at lunch the next day, she sees that Tom has asked Savannah out. Due to her short temper and jealousy, she pulls Sage onto her lunch table and kisses him, to give herself more attention, but falls off into a tray of chocolate deserts along with Sage, as the whole school begins to laugh at her. He gets mad at her and walks away. Brooke leaves school with Rachel and Alicia and goes to the Cozy Shack to calm down about the whole incident. She also tells her friends about the party she's going to throw for her 3rd year anniversary with Sage. She then tells the whole school about it the next day at lunch. At the party, Brooke dresses up as a devil and stores permanent black hair dye, super glue, rotten eggs and hair removal cream into her closet for Savannah's torture later on. When Savannah shows up, Brooke takes Tom upstairs and makes out with him on purpose for Savannah to see. She then meets up with Megan Collins and drives her to tears, as Sage witnesses it all. They have a fight and Sage leaves. Soon when Brooke is about to take out her supplies from her closet, she finds Savannah and Sage making out in it. She goes insane and attacks Savannah. After Sage finds out that Brooke was cheating on him, her breaks up with her and leaves with Savannah. Brooke then sees them dancing together and much to her jealousy again, she tells her guests to leave. After she is all alone, she faints on the floor. Season 2 Brooke wakes up on the spot she has fainted on. She begins to suffer from depression and a broken heart, staying at home for 3 weeks, thinking about Sage. After she sees Sage's new Tweet on her phone of a picture of him and Savannah with a caption saying "Luv u so much baby <3" she completely loses her mind and screams, throwing and flipping everything in her room, accidentally hurting her pet cricket Gigi. She now decides to "destroy" Savannah again, not knowing that her pet Gigi, had ran away. She then get's the confidence to go back to school. Brooke returns at lunch,With her new boyfriend, Malcolm . some are thrilled, some not. Brooke meets Brigitte and tells her that they should hang out. After lunch, she interrupts Savvy and Sage's make-out session and gives Sage back his sweat-shirt he gave her to wear. She apoligizes to Sage and Savvy, but obviously doesn't mean it. She gives Savannah a flower, but still makes fun of her by telling her she reminds her of a bunny; "cute; and chubby". Savannah growls at her, and Sage breaks up their fight and leaves for his next class. Savvy tells Brooke that she doesn't scare her, and tells her that the note she thought she wrote was "cute". Brooke denies this and leaves, calling Savannah a wiener-dog once again. Back at Brooke's home, she starts filling up "Gigi's" food bowl, calling her name, and of course, she doesn't come. Brooke fakes being hurt to try and call Gigi to her this way. She then realizes that Gigi isn't here. Brooke calls her mother, only to find out that she doesn't care for Gigi, and tells her to stop calling while she is at work. Brooke then realizes what she's done; Gigi had ran away because of her. The next day, at night, Malcolm drops Brooke off at her house, making a comment about how she never kisses him unless they're in public. Brooke then gives him a kiss and asks him if he got a modeling job for her. The day after, at school, Brooke comes over to Savannah and continues to mock her looks, before Lina and Genny take Savannah away from the "immature kitten". After school, Brooke is seen exercising, and sees that her mother bought her a new cricket, Lulu. Lulu seems to dislike Brooke and hisses at her. Brooke then goes outside and calls for Gigi. The next day, Brooke sees Gigi with Savannah at school. She loses her temper and runs after Gigi, taking her away from Savannah. Savvy tries to get Mimi away from Brooke. She knocks Brooke over in the process and catches Mimi who flew through the air after Brooke had fallen. Savannah protects Mimi from Brooke but she manages to snatch her back, Savannah does the same, and Brooke grabs the cricket again, only to be bitten by her. Mimi runs back to Savannah. Savvy lets Mimi choose who she would rather go with and she chooses Savvy. Savannah ]]decides to take Mimi back home, but is stopped by Brooke, who grabs Savannah with her claws and demands her to hand over the cricket. Savannah bites Brooke reflexively and Brooke swipes her face, in response, then grabs Savannah with her claws again. Savannah pushes Brooke and she slams into a locker, leading to her fall on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Brooke is next seen in episode 24. She is heavily breathing infront of the lockers she was thrown into. She lifts her head. "Ow..." She says quietly. Standing up. She walks over to Savannah. She spits and announces "Game. OVER, YOU B WITH AN ITCH!" The bell rings as she runs away screaming. Bloody footprints staining the floor. She runs into the busy hallways of OCD. Still screaming at the top of her lungs. "Savannah tried to kill me! HELP!" She falls onto the floor. Ppeople gasp and the screen turns black. Brooke is next seen in the hospital. Covered with bandages and braces. Lying in bed. Her mother sitting next to her. A heart monitor bleeping. "Mummy, It hurts" She moans. "It hurts so badly." "I know darling I know," "I don't remember anything mummy...I'm so scared. I want my Gigi back." She cryies. "Don't be scared darling I'm going to fix all this. She will pay. I promise." Mrs Hayes says softly. "Who is she?" Brooke asks. "ooh. Brooke!" Ms Hayes sighs. Her phone goes off. "I need to take this darling, Can I get you anything, While I'm gone?" "Coffee please mummy. I love you." Brooke says. Her mother gets off the chair and walks away saying "You really are delerious" Brooklyn gets up on her feet. Looking towards where Ms. Hayes walked away. She giggles "Coast is clear girls" She says. Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton come out from behind a purple wall. Brooke gets out of bed "So...Are we cool?" She asks Rachel. "We're cool" She replies. Before they hug and celebrate having their friendship back together. "Nathan was a loser anyways" Rachel says. "A really bad kisser too" Brooke adds. "I missed you Rachy" "I missed you too Brooky, Nobody tries to kill my BFF and lives to tell the tale. I was wrong about that weiner dog." "I'm glad you think so. Because we are going to end her life...Her social life. That is." Brooke says. Quite happily. Rachel giggles. "So..Like...You don't have a couch cusion?" Alicia cheerfully asks. Rachel tuts, Turning to face her. "A CONCUSSION Alicia" "Oh. I do. But its not as bad as my mum thinks. and I remember EVERYTHING!" Relationships Savannah Reed - 'Savannah used to be best friends with Brooke until 8th grade, when Brooke has to go live in California. 4 years later, Savannah comes to live in California as well, and reunites with Brooke. Although seeing how popular she now was, she didn't want anything to do with Savannah anymore and starts to bully her. After Savannah gets her makeover, Brooke gets jealous of her and Sage, her own boyfriend, and tries to make Savannah's life a living nightmare. 'Rachel Rivera - 'Rachel used to be one of Brooke's best friends but is now her ex-best friend. Rachel cares for Brooke, telling her to leave her bulimia, which Brooke disagrees to. After Brooke makes out with Rachel's boyfriend Nathan in exchange for math homework, Brooke and Rachel have a fight and become ex-best friends. 'Alicia Hamilton - 'Alicia is one of Brooke's best friends. She has a hyper personality and helps Brooke with her evil plans to hurt Savannah, but only because she tries to be a good friend to Brooke. After the whole incident at Brooke's party, Alicia leaves with Rachel, but back at school, Alicia tells Rachel that she misses Brooke and that she was a good friend. 'Sage Bond - Sage is Brooke's ex-boyfriend and Savannah's current boyfriend. He has been with Brooke for 3 years, but broke up with her due to her cheating. Although she cheated on him several times, she still deeply cares for him, and thinks about him a lot through her depression and broken heart. Tom Dawson '- Tom used to have a crush on Brooke back in 10th grade. He tried to make her jealous by pretending to go out with Brooke's enemy Megan. After Tom falls in love with Savannah, he forgets about Brooke, but she blackmails him into hurting his new girlfriend Savvy. He tells Savvy that he screwed up. He leaves Brooke's party, obviously still in love with Savannah. 'Megan Collins - 'Megan used to be Brooke's friend after she moved to California, but Brooke gets mad at her for going out with a boy named Carter, back in 8th grade and now hates her, and even makes her cry. 'Mimi/Gigi - Gigi used to be Brooke's pet cricket, but ran away due to Brooke accidentally hurting her. She now lives with Savannah, under her new name Mimi. Though Brooklyn isn't able to be with Gigi always it is revealed she loves her very very deeply. Malcolm - Current boyfriend and a famous model. She appears to love him deeply, although in a private scene it is revealed that she does not care all that much about him. She may be dating him only to make Sage jealous. Or just to become a model. His last name is unknown. Quotes Season 1 --- Season 2 :: Brooke: "After all, I've known Sage for years. You've been dating him for.... how long's it been now? A week?" :: Angelina: "It's been almost a month, Brooke." :: 'Brooke: '"Wow! Better call the world record book!" Trivia * It is possible she wears contacts, as she used to have copper eyes and wore glasses * She has cheated on Sage numerous times * She struggled with bulima nervosa, it is unknown whether she still has it ** She also struggles with Anorexia, Again, it is unknown if she still has it. * She stole Angelina's new bag (as revealed when Savvy meets Genny) Gallery Babd.jpg Brookeroom.jpg Cuteeee.jpg BFForeverBrooke&Savvy.png Starsintheskyk.jpg GameOVER.PNG Starsinthesky.jpg Brook is sad.jpg BrookethroughAliciaandRachael.PNG Brookeinjured.PNG Brookefall.PNG BloodBrooke.PNG Brookeinhospital.png I draw brook hayes.png BrookeClaws.png Theriseandfallofbrooke.PNG Brookeandsagehugsanddisses.PNG Brooke at the Cafe.png Brooke.png Brooklyn sad .png Brooklyn Episode 2 Brooke.PNG Brooke and Sage at a picnic.png Brooke and megan.PNG BrookeMP.png Brook Hayes.png Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Females Category:Characters